Menage a Trois-In-One
by CyKiESuMMerS
Summary: The Stepford Cuckoos are curious about the birds and bees and ask the O5 counterpart of their [closest thing to a] father figure to teach them the lesson of life.


**AN: Here's a one shot I posted on my Archive of Our Own FF account. (Dreamweaver69) I wanted to keep my mature adult themed challenges there and not on this main account, but I thought what the heck. Stay tuned for another teaser I made out of a few sentences BONUS at the bottom.**

* * *

**Menage a Trois-In-One**

* * *

"Girls..."

"Yes, Ms. Pryde.", three identical, young, coquettish voices answered back.

Three triplet girls in matching black blazers, black ascots tied beneath their white shirt collars, and uniform skirts with knee high socks and black shoes intently stared ahead as Kitty Pryde of the Jean Grey School questioned them.

"What are you three up to?"

Mindee of the Stepford Cuckoos said tonelessly in her young girlish voice, "One, we are standing."

Celeste tossed her platinum blonde hair over her shoulder, swinging her waist and continued, "Two, we are thinking,"

Phoebe smirked and stared evenly at Pryde, "And trois,('twah') we are wondering if your suspicions of us is influenced by your relationship with Ms. Frost. Our...mom."

In unison, their three voices combined and they tilted their heads to the left, and sing-sang, "Oh wait- we do know that's why your little snub nose is always up our tushes."

The imperceptible and impervious teen girls curved their mouths into smirks and cocked their eyes cruelly.

Kitty, a petite young woman with long brunette hair stared open mouthed at them, at a loss for words with the peculiar trio.

Glaring a little, she huffed, "Well, let's keep nice, ladies. Keep in your own minds."

The school staff member marched down the hall, finishing her round of bed checks.

Phoebe smirked, "Now, where were we?"

Celeste asked, "Is she gone?"

Mindee impatiently said, "Who cares."

They narrowed their eyes at the door in front of them and went forward, steps in sync, hips sashaying.

Celeste conversatonally said, "The Original 5 have made this place a little more interesting."

Phoebe scoffed, "Not that much though. Teenage Jean Grey is a bore."

Mindee agreed, "The others aren't much fun either."

Celeste murmured, "Just one of them is making things a little more fun around here."

Mindee smiled, "Remember what Ms. Frost said about boys?"

Celeste warned, "Don't even talk about Ms. Frost to me right now."

Phoebe muttered, "We never had a parent that gave us the normal 'talk'. I think it's time we learn for ourselves. And he is the perfect opportunity."

Mindee added, "Mr. Summers IS the closest thing we'll ever have to a father figure..."

Celeste grinned, "I'm sure he would have wanted to teach us the facts of life."

Phoebe almost burst in giddiness, "And now he's here and it's legal and I'm sure Mr. Summers won't mind if we take this opportunity to learn from him the way Ms. Frost does..."

They let themselves in the door and walked in a single file line, chins up, towards a bed where a young man slept soundly.

Time traveling had an even greater jet lag than normal standards of jet lag.

Putting their hands on their hips, the girls smiled evilly and trilled together, "Wakey wakey, Mr. Summers."

Grumbling a little in his sleep, the brown-haired boy turned over on his side, facing them, eyes still closed behind his ruby lenses.

He breathed softly, wrapping his arms around the pillow.

"We said, wake up, Mr. Summers."

They spoke in his sleeping head, arousing him from his slumber.

Lifting his head slightly, his short brown hair sticking up in bed head, he mumbled, "Hurgh?"

Stepping forward from the center, Mindee offered, "We, the Stepford Cuckoos, would think it would be a most becoming idea,"

Celeste said, "If you'd join us in a Menage a trois..."

Phoebe finished, "Plus one. With you."

They crept up to him in his bed. Mindee climbed on top of him, straddling him as Phoebe lay at his side, putting her hands on his chest.

Celeste on the other side, helped her sister lift his tee over his head as Scott, still drowsy, looked around in slow panic.

Mindee stared down at him cruelly, her grin wicked, as she slowly undid each of her buttons.

Throwing her shirt off, she reached behind her back to unlatch her light pink bra.

Scott woke up a little more and yelled out, "No, no no no nonoooo! STOP THAT!"

Stroking his soft brown head, Celeste cooed by his ear, "We thought you might be a little tricky at first..."

"Would you like us to make you think this is just a dream?" Phoebe asked thoughtfully, trying to slip her hand into the front of his pajama pants.

Shaking his head wildly side to side, Scott stammered, "PLEASE NO! You can't be in here!"

He threw his hands up in front of his face, shielding his view from Mindee on top of him.

"Or can't we?" Their voices harmoniously said, and three hands were instantly on his growing stimulation at once.

* * *

**That Bonus what if I promised you...**

Trembling, Emma Frost stood before Scott Summers, who sat on their bed with his head bowed, shirtless and in pajama pants.

She sharply hissed, "You what?"

"I'm sorry...I slept with Ali."


End file.
